We'll see about that
by Celestial-moon-fire
Summary: It's time for another world meeting and the only ones in the building are Russia, Greece, and Japan. Japan is trying to avoid Russia and runs into Greece. What follows is... Fluff.


This was part of an Art Trade with my friend EmoAxelLover on . She promissed me soem Russia x Canada if I did some Greece x Japan. Here's teh result. This is the first time I've gone into such detail, so be gentle with your reviews! xD

Heracles sighed, walking down the hall of the current world meeting building. For some reason, it was being held in Russia, the coldest country yet. He'd arrived early the day before, though he regretted it. The hotel Russia had provided was a nice one, of course, but he was still freezing through the whole night. And of course, if that wasn't enough to drive him insane, he was bored. No one else had arrived yet, and he didn't want to hang out with Russia, so he decided to wander the halls aimlessly, wishing Nomiki was there.  
Nomiki, being his cat. Or, one of them. All his cats had names, though Nomiki was the only one who wouldn't eventually pass on. Much like that bear... Whoever his name was, Manfred, or something... Well, whatever it was, Nomiki was much like that polar bear he always had with him. He would never die of old age, and he would stay with Heracles forever. However, as much as the cat loved him as an owner, he refused to come with him on most trips to world meetings. Nomiki was deathly afraid of traveling by air, or boat.  
He checked his watch. It wasn't even close to meeting time. He silently wished he'd put off the trip until today, though he'd prefer boredom and cold over Desynchronization any day.

~~~Japan~~~

'My head...' Kiku thought, rubbing his forehead with his right palm. His plane had just come in, and he felt terrible. The argument he'd had with the receptionist at the hotel hadn't helped either. The stupid woman wouldn't give him his room key! At least she spoke English, though it was atrocious. And her grammar, dear lord... Even he could speak with more clarity than she could, and it wasn't even his dominate language! It was his third, after Japanese and Chinese. He would NEVER make that many mistakes. He half had the hope that whenever Arthur arrived at the hotel, he'd put some curse on her for butchering his language.  
He finally reached his floor, the elevator doors sliding open silently. He dragged his suitcase along the hallway, checking for his room number. 'D4... D4... D1, D3... Must be on the other side of the hall...' Kiku sighed, his door was right across from door D3. The key was a card, for convenience. It slid through the card reader easily, the light flashing green as the lock unclicked.  
First thing he did after shutting the door behind him was drag his suitcase over to the side of the bed, and then crash onto the soft, inviting mattress. The blanket was thick, and felt like wool. He hadn't really noticed how cold he was until he had arrived. He checked his watch, frowning. He wouldn't have time for a nap unless he wanted to be late to the meeting.  
"Darn." He muttered, rolling off the bed. He grabbed a change of clothes, his military uniform for the meeting, and headed for the shower to clean up. The size of the bathroom was rather small, with just enough room for him to undress and drop his clothes on the sink to keep them dry and easily accessible. The towel on the bar by the door was small as well, and seemed more like the kind you'd dry your children off with at the beach. "Hmm... Where is the shower?"  
Try as he might, he couldn't locate the shower nozzle. There was a hook on the wall where it should be, but he couldn't see how that was any help. It took him another minute to find it lying on the floor, attached to a hose. "Of course..." Kiku picked it up tentatively, holding it away from him with a scrunched look on his face. He could just imagine what those stains on the sides of the hose were.  
The hose snapped into place with some resistance. Admiring his work, Kiku couldn't help but frown at the angle it was positioned in. It would poor the water back against the wall slightly. He didn't mess with it, just deciding to live with it.  
Turning the water on served to be less of a task than finding the nozzle. It was right where it always was. What disappointed him was the water, pouring out with pretty much no force. There was no way he'd get his hair washed under that drip. "Curse you Russia..." He shook his head. The two of them hated each other, so of course Kiku had gotten one of the difficult rooms. Next time the meeting was in Japan, he would have to get even with that kisama... That thought brought a smile to his face as he shut the water off without his shower and pulled on his uniform.  
On the way to the door, Kiku found a pack of gum in his suitcase and unwrapped a piece of spearmint. His head was still throbbing a bit when he found his way to the main lobby where the receptionist sent him a dirty glare. He stuck his tongue out as he passed, though he wasn't sure why he performed such a childish act. It felt good, though.

The meeting building was close to the hotel. Kiku was able to walk the distance in under ten minutes, though he shivered the whole way,. The darkness that still clung to the sky made it feel colder. He was glad when he finally made it inside the building, where he could sign in. Only two other names were on the list right now. "Russia of course... And Greece-san." He muttered quietly as he sighed his name. After that, he decided to just head for the meeting room. Maybe if he was quick about it, he could get a little nap in. That would be nice...  
But of course nice wasn't a part of his day today. Leaning against the door was Russia, reading a book of some sorts. 'Humph. Kisami!' He thought, doubling back before the Russian could see him. That was how instead of napping, he found himself wandering the halls, chewing him gum mindlessly.  
Until he rounded a corner and came face to face -sort of- with Greece. "Greece-san! Good morning." He greeted politely, glad to see a friendly face.  
"Kiku, it's good to see you." Heracles smiled. "It's been too long since you've visited me." He leaned against the wall using his hand to keep him up. "Are you chewing gum?"  
Kiku stared for a second. Odd questions deserve stares. "Yes, yes I am. Why?"  
"Do you have another piece with you?"  
"Another piece? Sorry, it's back in my hotel room. I only grabbed this piece before I left."  
"Oh... I see. Too bad." He stood up straight again and circled around to stand by Kiku's right side, wrapping his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "I love spearmint."  
"G-Greece, let go of me!" Kiku blushed. Close contact wasn't his thing...  
The reply he got from Heracles was simply a chuckle as he squeezed him tighter. "We've been closer than this before, haven't we?" At that, Kiku sent a horrified glare his way.  
"Y-you- That's different!" His face was red as a tomato now as he attempted to wriggle away, causing Greece to tighten his grip again.  
"How is it different? It's basically the same thing..." He whispered, nibbling on a loose strand of hair.  
"T-that only works on Italy you pervert!" Kiku muttered.  
"Canada and Romano too." Heracles grinned.  
"How the hell would you know that?" Kiku growled, picturing the Italy brothers and the Canadian in his mind. They wouldn't dare!  
Heracles ran his free hand over Kiku's arm, taking his hand. "Don't worry Kiku... You're the only nation for me, you know..." He placed his lips on his neck, causing the Japanese man to shiver.  
"Come with me." He murmured against his skin, pulling away a moment later to lead Kiku down the hall. He looked both ways, like someone was going to catch them doing... What, exactly? He was about to ask where they were going, but as if reading his mind, Heracles silenced him by pressing a finger against his lips gently. "Shh..." He smiled, pulling him along the hall again, stopping in front of a door. He pulled it open quietly, pulling Kiku inside then closing the door just as quietly as he opened it.  
The room was small and dark, with barely any light. He could make out the shape of a couch with a table by its side.. Around the room were a bunch of rectangular objects, which looked suspiciously like boxes, though he couldn't be sure. "Heracles," he used the man's name for the first time since they'd met in the hall. "What are we doing in here? And... Why is it so dark?"  
"Well, it's dark in here because I haven't turned the light on..." Heracles said teasingly.  
"Well I know that." Kiku rolled his eyes. "How about if I ask why haven't you turned them on?"  
"There's no light bulb. I was in here earlier, exploring." Again, he grabbed for Kiku's hand. His small hand was hidden by Heracles' larger hands, both thumbs running lightly over his pale skin. "And as for why I brought you here..." He leaned closer, their faces inches apart. "Was because..." He placed a kiss on his forehead. "I really." Another on his nose. "Missed you." Finally, on his lips.  
Kiku didn't even think about struggling. Truth was... He'd missed Heracles a bit too. Ever since that night... So many years ago... He'd never... Well... i_Done/i_ anything with any other nation. He'd never woken up after a night of drinking in anyone's bed, though once he'd woken to find Italy curled up by him on the couch. That didn't really count though, since Germany had been watching them sleep as he filed some paperwork he'd received.  
So instead of pull away, he stood there, kind of awkwardly. Not really doing this since all those years, he still had very little experience. When he felt something swipe across his bottom lip, he parted them and allowed Heracles to do what he wanted. His arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer at the same time as his own went around Heracles' neck.  
Kiku shivered when his tongue slid into his mouth, swirling around his own. Eventually they had to break apart for air, both breathing heavily. Kiku rested his head on Heracles's chest, waiting for his heart to calm down. He swiped his tongue over his lips, tasting a sort of salty flavor. Like olives. It mixed oddly with the spearmint gum he just noticed was absent from his mouth.  
Heracles pressed his lips against Kiku's head and whispered; "You're badly out of practice Kiku..."  
"I'm sorry... It's not my fault I don't flirt with everyone I see like you and France..." Kiku muttered, a smile making its way to his face.  
"Comparing me to France? You wound me, Kiku! We're nothing alike, you see. Though his hair may LOOK soft, mine is obviously superior."  
"True, but you're both the worst perverts I've been graced with the honor of knowing." Kiku looked up, catching the Greek nation's teal eyes with his own brown ones.  
"Oh really?" He asked, scooping Kiku into his arms and sitting on the couch with him on his lap in one swift movement. His lips brushed against Kiku's again lightly. His hands roamed up and down his back, making him shiver again.  
"Ugh... Maybe you're right... You're much worse than France..." He whispered, titling his head back slightly. "Much, much worse..."  
"Care to test that theory? Tonight?" At that, Kiku's eyes snapped open, He could feel his face heat up at what was suggested. "Just use my spare key card to get in." The card appeared in his hand, where Kiku could see it, before he tucked it into the pocket on his white coat.  
First he thought 'there's no way in hell I'd go in there at night.' But what came out of his mouth was entirely different from what his mind was saying. "I guess I could drop by." Heracles laughed, hugging Kiku again.  
"And I thought you would say no, too."  
"D-don't you get any ideas, Heracles. Maybe I just want to use your shower?" He said lamely, voice dropping to an embarrassed whisper.  
"We'll see about that."


End file.
